From Beyond the Stars
by Aelis Aisling
Summary: Blackfire returns! Hooray! But all isn't as it seems. Lovecraft horror attempt


Dedicated to TexMurphy. I promised a sequel, and a migrane let this loose.  
No, I am not planning on writing any of those books below. Especially since the fourth one is already a book used in the public school system.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

_Depressing Tales of Death_, _Everyone Dies: The end_, _Memoirs of a Paranoid Android_, _Homecoming_, _A Day in the Life of Death_, _So You Want to Be: A High School Teacher_. All these titles were too depressing for even Raven to handle. Just the thought of each story within made her want to run across the street to the pet store and hug all of the puppies. In fact, she was already outside and–

–something crashed through the levels of the building under construction on the corner. The puppies were forgotten as she took to the air. She threaded her way through the skeleton with the silence of a mime and grace of an ocelot.

A dark shape, crouched over a crater of rubble, turned to face her. Glowing red eyes widened before the vaguely humanoid being leapt up and away. A haunting howl sounded and echoed, and Raven found herself glad she hadn't seen more of that creature. She waited a few more moments before stalking forward. With much trepidation, she gazed over the lip. Below was an incredibly familiar face, but with much darker features than the one she was used to.

"Looks like I overshot your moon," Blackfire said weakly, grinning shakily. Without further ado, she passed out.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

It was some time later when Blackfire awoke. The room was lit by overhead lights and a screen behind her head. She couldn't see these too well, for multiple braces held her to the bed she perceived as something incredibly different. Both of her hands lit up and began to fire starbolts at her restraints. That only led to the freedom of her lower body. A bit of wiggling allowed her to direct her eye beams at the bonds on her torso and arms. Released hands destroyed the band around her neck before ripping sensors off her bared skin. She froze as alarms began to go off. Hands lit, eyes blazing, back against the corner, she watched the door apprehensively.

"Sister," Starfire called, opening the door gently. "It is I, Starfire."

All her tension left so swiftly, Blackfire felt weak and spent. She didn't react to the hug from her worried sister, nor to the appearance of the other Titans. Each one was poised for battle.

"Rest now," Starfire coaxed while pulling Blackfire back to the bed. "You are safe."

"I'll need quiet to continue," Raven said, settling into a levitated cross-legged seat. No one got her hint. "It'd be better if all of you left." She watched them file out before turning to the patient.

"You won't find what you're looking for in there," Blackfire said with a faint smile.

"You don't know how you got here?" Raven asked evenly.

"I know that," Blackfire snapped. "But I know you think I want to hurt my little sister."

"I need complete silence."

With a grunt, Blackfire settled back and closed her eyes.

Raven's prying was over quickly as the fresh memories of horror and pain brought her back into her own mind. Wide eyes gazed at Blackfire's calm, satisfied exterior.

"I'm not the bad guy here," she said lazily. One eye rose to look at Raven's shaken expression. "Too much for the Teen Titans?"

At first, Raven thought she was being baited, but the alien's eyes showed genuine concern. She gave a dull nod.

"I'll leave soon." Blackfire closed her eyes and she turned back to face the ceiling.

Raven felt it was her duty to convince her otherwise, as a hero and friend to the family. Instead, the same images echoed back and she bobbed her head.

A few minutes later, Blackfire got to her feet and walked to the door. She paused, just long enough to say "Don't tell anyone what you saw" before leaving.

TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS

Many long hours later, after pacing a deep groove in the kitchen tiles, Starfire slid back the infirmary door and peeked in. Raven sat with her head bowed beside the bed with rumpled sheets. However, no one was occupying the bed. She floated over to hover next to her.

"Please, Raven," she said nervously. "Where is my sister?"

She darted back as her friend turned to look at her. All that was visible beneath the hood was a pair of haunted purple eyes. Starfire picked up her friend and flew down to the living room. Raven seemed to relax at least a little upon leaving the room, though it could have been a trick of the imagination.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, joining the girls at the couch. Cybork rushed over, dinner forgotten, and Beast Boy assumed the form of dog to search for a scent.

Raven ignored them all and merely stared forward. She did not respond to Beast Boy's nervous quips, nor Starfire's hesitant prods, not even to any of the sophisticated instruments Cyborg thrust at her. There she stayed for that evening and all of the next day. But, on that next day, the Titans returned from a pizza run to find the cushion empty. They checked her room, but that was empty of life. However, on the pillow was a small note.

"Dear Titans," the note read, "I cannot stay any longer. I've left to join Blackfire in her journeys. I'd only draw It here."

"Dude."

Somehow, Beast Boy managed to capture it all.


End file.
